Warten
by Maedhros123
Summary: Hephaistion kann das Ende der Besprechung kaum erwarten. (Alex/Phai) (M/M)


Warten:

Mit seinem ganzen Gewicht lehnte Alexander sich gegen Hephaistion, presste ihn näher an die Wand, und presste seine Hüften leicht gegen die des Anderen während er ihn hungrig küsste. "Ahhh". "Nicht so laut Liebster wir wollen doch nicht das die anderen uns hören," flüsterte Alexander, griff jedoch gleichzeitig das halbsteife Glied seines Geliebten, sodass Hephaistion gar nicht anders konnte als erneut aufzustöhnen.

Plötzlich löste Alexander sich von dem enttäuschten Hephaistion. "Tut mir leid mein Patroklos ich hab jetzt eine dringende Besprechung." "Du kannst mich doch hier nicht so zurücklassen," murrte Hephaistion und deutete auf die Beule zwischen seinen Beinen. Alexander grinste:" Du musst sowieso mitkommen." Mit diesen Worten ließ er seinen Geliebten stehen, welcher ihm schießlich ziemlich genervt folgte.

"Ah, Parmenion, Antipatros, Kleitos gut das ihr schon da seid, wir müssen unbedingt das Training für die neuen Soldaten besprechen." Während Hephaistion sich setzte bemerkte er Kleitos wissendes Lächeln als die Augen das Kriegers an seinem Schritt hängen blieben. Schnell setzte Hephaistion sich, es musste ja nicht jeder seinen Zustand bemerken. Und obwohl er wirklich versuchte sich zu konzentrieren schweifen seine Gedanken immer wieder ab, sodass er kaum etwas von der Besprechenung mitbekam. Zu sehr wurde er abgelenkt von den Blicken und unaufälligen Berührungen die Alexander ihm von Zeit zu Zeit zukommen ließ.

Als die Besprechung endlich endete war Hephaistion ziemlich erleichtert, dann er war mehrmals kurz davor gewesen Alexander einfach hier und jetzt vor allen Anderen den Chiton vom Leib zu reißen und ihn einfach zu nehmen. So war es kein Wunder, dass er sobald der Letzte den Raum verlassen hatte Alexander an sich zog um ihn heftig zu küssen. Ungeduldig schob sich seine Zunge in den Mund des Königs, forderte ihn zu einem Kampf der erst endete als sie sich lösten um Atem zu schöpfen. Alexander stich ihm einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. " Wir sollten wirklich in meine Gemächer gehen, Patroklos."

Schließlich erreichten sie Alexanders Räume, wo dieser Hephaistions Lippen sofort wieder in Besitz nahm und ihn langsam in Richtung des großen Bettes drängte. Als Hephaistion mit seinen Kniekehlen dagegen stieß ließ er sich langsam darauf sinken und zog seinen Geliebten einfach mit sich.

Hephaistion entwich ein Keuchen als Alexanders Bein zwischen seine eigenen glitt und gegen seine Erregung drückte. Dies wurde von Alexander mit einem leichten Grinsen quittiert, dann beugte er sich zu Hephaistions Ohr und flüsterte:" Bei Aphrodite, weißt du eigentlich wie unglaublich schön du gerade aussiehst." "Nichts über trifft deine Schönheit, mein Achilles," hauchte Hephaistion und legte seine Hand in Alexanders Nacken um ihn erneut stürmisch zu Küssen.

Währenddessen begann dieser den Gürtel welcher Hephaistions Gewand verschlossen hielt zu öffnen. Die entblößte Haut übersäte er mit leichten Küssen und Bissen, die seinem Geliebten jedes Mal ein Seuftzen entlockten. Als Alexander begann die Brustwarzen seines Geliebten zu verwöhnen reckte dieser ihm sich bettelnd entgegen.

Doch schon bald ließ Alexander davon ab, fuhr tiefer und hinterließ dabei mit seiner Zunge eine feuchte Spur auf der erhitzten Haut seines Gefährten. Er umspielte die Konturen der Bauchmuskeln und gelangte schließlich an der Bund des dünnen Leinenschurzes, welchen Hephaistion trug. Alexander presste seine Mund durch den Stoff hindurch gegen das Glied seines Gefährten und blies seinen warmen Atem dagegen. "Bei Zeus," verlangend stieß Hephaistion sein Becken nach oben.

Der König hob seinen Kopf und leckte sich über die Lippen, dieser Anblick schien Hephaistion ganz und gar zu fesseln, in diesem Moment zog Alexander ihm seine Hose aus und befreite das stolz aufragende Glied seines Geliebten, was diesen zu einen leisen Seuftzer veranlasste. Als sein Achilles begann ihn mit seinem Mund zu verwöhnen und ihn langsam immer weiter immer weiter in sich aufnahm entkam Hephaistion ein lautes Stöhnen und er schloss genießend die Augen.

Allerdings öffnete er sie sofort wieder, um zu sehen was Alexander tat. Er sah aus wie die pure Sünde während er langsam seinen Kopf auf und ab bewegte und ihm dabei einen zutiefst lüsternen Blick zu warf, welcher seinen Geliebten verlangen erschaudern ließ.

Schließlich war Hephaistion kurz davor zu kommen "Ahh...chilles, waa..arte". "Was ist denn Patroklos?" fragte Alexander. "Ich will, ah, dich" kam die gekeuchte Antwort Hephaistions. Mit einem neckenden Grinsen zog Alexander sich aus, dann kniete er sich vor seinem Geliebten auf das Bett. "Nun, dann reite mich mein Patroklos." "Oh, glaub mir das werd ich," flüsterte Hephaistion ihm ins Ohr. Und begann sanft der empfindlichen Haut von Alexanders Nacken zu saugen, weshalb dieser leise wimmerte. Hephaistion grinste, er wusste genau wie sensibel sein Geliebter sein konnte.

Nachdem er bereits einige rote Male hinterlassen hatte ging Hephaistion tiefer, stich an den unter seiner Berührung bebenden Seiten entlang und gelangte schließlich zum wohlgeformten Hintern seines Gefährten. Leicht knetete er die beiden Backen und drängte sie dann auseinander, um seine Zunge dazwischen zu versenken. Alexander keuchte überrascht und lustvoll auf.

Hephaistion verwöhnte die empfindliche Spalte ausgiebig und als sie vollkommen entspannt war drang er langsam mit einem Finger ein und als er keinen Widerstand bemerkte, begann er seinen Finger zu bewegen, nach etwas ganz bestimmten zu suchen. Schließlich find er die kleine Erhebung und strich langsam darüber, Alexander stöhnte laut und kam ihm verlangen entgegen.

Daraufhin nahm sein Geliebter noch einen Finger hinzu und begann ihn mit scherenartigen Bewegungen zu weiten, wobei er immer wieder wie unabsichtlich über diesen besonderen Punkt strich.

Schließlich glitt selbst ein dritter Finger ungehindert in die enge Öffnung. Also entzog Hephaistion Alexander seine Finger, was diesen frustriert aufstöhnen ließ, und setzte sein bereits schmerzhaft hartes Glied an den Eingang. "Ahh, los mach schon!" Dem König entwich ein Schrei als sein Geliebter hart in ihn stieß und auch Hephaistion stöhnte laut als ihn die heiße Enge umschloss. Dann hielt er inne, schweratmend wie kurz vor der Grenze. "Bei den Göttern du bist so verdammt eng." Langsam zog er sich zurück um sich erneut tief und genießerisch in seinen Achilles zu rammen."Ahhh, jaa," ein leichtes Grinsen umspielte Hephaistions Lippen, er schien einen ganz bestimmten Punkt getroffen zu haben.

Zuerst waren Hephaistions Stöße langsam und er schien jeden von ihnen voll und ganz auskosten zu wollen, aber bald war seine Selbstbeherrschung dahin und er wurde schneller und härter. Doch auch Alexander wurde heftiger, kam jedem Stoß gierig entgegen und stöhnte dabei immer wieder laut wenn Hephaistion seine Prostata traf.

Bald war die Stimme des Königs heiser, er selber kurz davor Erlösung zu finden und auch sein Geliebter schien sich mühsam zurück zu halten. "Komm, für mich mein Achilles." Das gab Alexander den Rest und mit einem lautem Schrei ergoss er sich auf die kostbaren Laken. Auch Hephaistion wurde von einem gewaltigen Orgasmus überrollt als sein Gefährte sich um ihn zusammen zog, ihn eineengte und heiser seinen Namen schrie.

Schließlich brach Alexander in sich zusammen, Hephaistion rollte sich erschöpft von ihm herunter, dann zog er seinen Achilles in eine sanfte Umarmung und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Scheitel.

Dafür hatte sich das Warten wirklich gelohnt.

Wuhuu mein zweiter Lemon ist fertig^^. Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen die Beiden sind so süß zusammen außerdem finde ich das auch Phai mal den Aktiven Part über nehmen soll ;). Wenns euch gefallen hat oder was zuverbessern gibt schreibt ne Review :D.

LG Maedhros


End file.
